Brother Bear 2 Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Walt Disney Pictures Presents BROTHER BEAR 2 Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) DIRECTED BY Benjamin Gluck PRODUCED BY Jim Ballantine Carolyn Bates SCREENPLAY BY Richard Pursel UNIT DIRECTOR Kevin Peaty UNIT PRODUCERS Dan Forster Susan Kapigian "Welcome to This Day" "It Will Be Me" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge "Feels Like Home" PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge AND Josh Kelley WRITTEN BY Matthew Gerrard AND Robbie Nevil ORIGINAL SCORE COMPOSED BY Dave Metzger SCORE PRODUCED BY Mark Mancina VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Patrick Dempsey as Kenai Mandy Moore as Nita Jeremy Suarez as Koda Rick Moranis as Rutt Dave Thomas as Tuke Candi Milo as Dexter and Coco Catherine O'Hara as Kata Wanda Sykes as Innoko Bill Farmer as Tom the Cat Kathy Najimy as Aunt Taqqiq Michael Clarke Duncan Tress MacNeille as Dee-Dee as Berling & Chilkoot PRODUCTION DESIGNER James Aaron Finch SUPERVISING EDITOR Jeff Draheim EDITORS Nick Kenway Tony Martinous Rocco TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Kristina Pace ART DIRECTOR ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR Mary Elizabeth Locatell PRODUCTION MANAGERS Leif Green Todd Popp PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Keiji Kishi Kip B. Lewis ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS CHARACTER DESIGN Rune Brandt Bennicke WORKBOOK SUPERVISOR Olivier Adam LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger Marc Camelbeke ANIMATION SUPERVISOR Butch Hartman EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Marvin Petilla CGI SUPERVISOR Matthew Jones BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Piero Sgro CLEAN-UP SUPERVISORS Terry O'Toole Nicole Zarubin INBETWEEN SUPERVISOR Kate Charlesworth SCENE PLANNING & COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Jeanette Manifold DIGITAL DIRECTOR Damian Temporale PAINT SUPERVISOR Misoon Kim CHECK & SCAN SUPERVISOR Chris O'Connor STORY STORY ARTISTS Nick Filippi, Julian Chaney, Clint Bond, Mark O'Hare, Mike Mitchell, Gary Conrad, John Magness, Derek Drymon ADDITIONAL SCREENPLAY MATERIAL BY Holly Forsyth and C.H. Greenblatt DESIGN CHARACTER DESIGN Greg T. Guler, Butch Hartman, Rob LaDuca VISUAL EFFECTS CONSULTANT Mark O'Hare EFX DESIGN Jeffrey L. Howard LOCATION DESIGN Peter J. Deluca, Robert Ryan Cory, John P. Nevarez, Todd White COLOR STYLISTS David A. Rodriguez Cynthia McIntosh LAYOUT WORKBOOK ARTISTS Marc Camelbeke, Edward Li, Tony Lovett, Jean Christophe Poulain, Vic Villacorta SENIOR LAYOUT ARTISTS Kenny Pittenger, Bill Hodman, Andrew Wolf LAYOUT ARTISTS Archi Bolina, Alex Casin, Julian Chaney, Bernie Petterson, Diane Michelle, Christopher Mitchell, Vincenzo Nisco, Gener Ocampo, Darrell Van Citters, Mark Sonntag CHARACTER ANIMATION NITA SUPERVISOR ANIMATOR Paul Tibbitt SENIOR ANIMATORS Tony Anselmo, Myke Sutherland ANIMATORS Lily Dell, Deborah Cameron, Nic Debray, Darrell Van Citters, Tom Yasumi, Mike Mitchell, Kelly Armstrong, Robert MacKichan, Peter Bennett-Jones, John Rice, Nowell Villano ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Tony Craig, Leonard Ward KENAI SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Andreas Deja SENIOR ANIMATORS Davide Benvenuti, Gary Conrad ANIMATORS Stephen Hillenburg, Scott Mansz, Holly Forsyth, Butch Hartman, Sheryl Sardina Sackett, Kayn Garcia ASSISTANT ANIMATORS Daryl Brougham, Manny De Guzman KODA SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Rob LaDuca SENIOR ANIMATORS Steven Trenbirth, Kent Butterworth, Derek Drymon, Olivier Jean-Marie, Robert Mason ANIMATORS Molly Malonado, Kit Boyce, Heather Martinez, Chris Savino, Bob Jaques, Robert MacKichan ASSISTANT ANIMATOR Chris Bailey RUTT & TUKE SUPERVISING ANIMATOR Jeff Siergey SENIOR ANIMATOR Andries Maritz ANIMATORS Sid Ahearne, Stephen P. Gordon, Sue Vertue, Robert Alvarez, Joey Andrew Tennutti, Andrew Overtoom, Kevin Wotton EFFECTS ANIMATION SENIOR EFFECTS ANIMATORS Marjorie Cohn, Olivier Malric EFFECTS ANIMATORS Darrell Van Citters, Peter Bennett, Brett Hardin, Scott Mansz EFFECTS ASSISTANTS Sheila Dunn, Carol Bocalan, Donald Kasen, Barbara Ann Duffy, Adriano S. Mondala Jr, Stuart Packwood CGI ANIMATION CGI LEAD Lajos Kamocsay CGI ANIMATORS Simon Alberry, Christian Evans, Aaron Burton, Eric Grimmenstein, Russell Davis BACKGROUNDS SENIOR BACKGROUND ARTISTS Julie Eberley, Nicholas R. Jennings BACKGROUND ARTISTS Silvana Ambar, Doug Ball, Olga Gerdijkov, Barry Dean, Miguel A. Gil, Darren Carney, George Humphry, Jerry Liew, Sai Ping Lok, Pierre Lorenzi, Martin Ansolabehere, KIt Boyce, David Wang, Wesley Paguio, James Lin Xiong Zheng BACKGROUND COMPOSITORS Greg Farrugia ASSISTANT BACKGROUND ARTISTS Ernest F. Pava, Micki Zurcher CLEAN-UP ANIMATION NITA CLEAN-UP LEAD Terry O'Toole SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Imelda Mondala, Suk Hee Park CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Lydia Bachimova, Kristine Cotton, Conille Felias, Max Gunner, Jenny Lui, Mia Sin, Brooke Stewart KENAI CLEAN-UP LEAD Kevin Condron SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Marjorie Cohn, Jay Rosales CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Nick Ashby, Kevin Comty, David Cook, Casey Alexander, Anna Jukic, Richard Trefry KODA CLEAN-UP LEAD Jeanette Imer SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Matt Baker, Karen Shaffer, Jeff Edwards CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Mardi Davies, Tony Davis, Rod Millichamp, Richard Pace RUTT & TUKE CLEAN-UP LEAD Kristina Reay SENIOR CLEAN-UP ARTIST Alexa Summerfield CLEAN-UP ARTIST Daryl Peninton INBETWEEN ANIMATION NITA INBETWEEN LEAD Jane Reynolds INBETWEENERS Steven Clark, Bridgette Connell, Celese Dien-Wilson, Nam Doan, Scott E.J. Hurney, Mark Ingram, Antony Ngong-Yeung-Lam, John Sanders, John Trudgian KENAI INBETWEEN LEAD Michael "Geordie" Pattison SENIOR INBETWEENERS Miles Jenkinson, Xiao Mei Miao, Charlotte Walton INBETWEENERS Miranda Burton, Misoon Kim, Edwin Fong, Enrique Gallardo, John Horvath, Justin Lovell, Gary Petersen KODA INBETWEEN LEAD Jason Trevenen SENIOR INBETWEENERS Morris Lee, Michelle Lindner INBETWEENERS Daymon Greulich, Kate Charlesworth, Laura Lyubomirsky, Neil McCann, Malcolm McCarthy, Cesar Mondala RUTT & TUKE INBETWEEN LEAD Daniel MacGregor SENIOR INBETWEENER Amy Mebberson INBETWEENERS Tony Ambrose, Cade Butler, Geoff Ind, Ignacio Lacsina, Kurt Parton, Sally Walsh, Peter Yong TRAINEE INBETWEENERS Mandy Clotworthy, Patrick Crawley, Jon-Jon Daco, Yu-Kuan Lu, Rennae Mui, Naz Raoufi, Craig Rutherford, Paul Young INBETWEENING TRAINING SUPERVISOR Michael Ward SCENE PLAN/COMPOSITE SENIOR SCENE PLANNERS Sylvie Fauque-Bennett, Mary Lescher SCENE PLANNERS Kristi Connolly, Mike Dugard, Tanya O'Leary SENIOR COMPOSITORS Andrew Coates, Mark Evans, Elias Macute COMPOSITOR David Costello PAINT, CHECK & SCAN PAINTERS Pamela Damiel, Adam Gunn, Helen Orth CHECKING LEAD Kris Gardiner SENIOR CHECKER Anthony Quelch X-SHEETTING & SCANNING John Barrett, Christopher McManus, Polina Omelchuk DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCER Doug Little DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY MANAGER Martin Caden SYSTEMS MANAGERS Alastair Cousins, Craig Mason SOFTWARE ENGINEER Victor Tangendjaja SYSTEMS ENGINEER Edgar Dela Cruz ASSISTANT SYSTEMS MANAGERS Cheok F. Chow, Daniel Hreszczuk ADDITIONAL TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Darren Clark, Brian Cole, Pete Kranjcevich SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Heather McClenahan-Deyo PRODUCTION ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGERS PRODUCTION Barbara Olson LAYOUTS Lucinda Glenn ANIMATION Linda Luong SFX & CGI Nicole Psalidas BACKGROUNDS Allison Cain CLEAN UP & INBETWEENING Samantha Honan SP/COMP, CHECK, SCAN & PAINT Nathan Massmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Diane Aw Yong, Derek Iversen, Jessica Dalton, Clint W. Heidorn, TJ Libman, Daniel N. Paress, Lyn Rookachat PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Ty Bosco, Michael F. Sherman, Willie E. Sims Jr. CONTINUITY CHECKERS Helen O'Flynn, Nick Yates SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Maral Simonian PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Andrew Meagher ASSISTANT PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Vanessa Stewart PRODUCTION FINANCE MANAGER John Egan PRODUCTION CONTROLLER Anna Azevedo-Fox CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TALENT COORDINATOR Benjamin G. Malbrough PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Penelope P. Franks, David Iscove, Felicity McLean, Rebekah Needham, Jeszen Shih ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION ART DIRECTION Cristy Maltese STORY ARTISTS Christopher Painter, Aidan Flynn, Darrell Van Citters, Kenny E. Thompkins CHARACTER ANIMATION Jeff Siergey, Marc Wasik EFFECTS ANIMATION Tim Brothers, Joseph Manifold, Donald Walker, Rene Pfitzner, Alexs Stadermann WORKBOOK ARTISTS William G. Perkins PRODUCTION Chad Zimmerman, Patricia Jausoro ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Project Firefly LLC EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION UNIT EDITORS Ben Frost, Stephanie Mazure STORY REEL EDITORS Kirk Demorest, Peter Lonsdale, Carin-Anne Strohmaier ADDITIONAL EDITORS Robert S. Birchard, Karen Hathaway, Tony Mizgalski, Gina Gallo Paris ASSISTANT EDITORS Chuck McCann, Timothy Vila POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Eric Weyenberg, Peiyu Foley EDITORIAL COORDINATOR Desi Scarpone TRACK READING Skip Craig END CREDIT LAYOUT Amy D'Alessandro DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS Ron Eng, Doug Jackson SUPERVISING DIALOGUE/ADR EDITOR Carol Lewis DIALOGUE EDITOR Robert Troy SUPERVISING FOLEY EDITOR Willard Overstreet ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Dana LeBlanc Frankley FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell, John Cucci FOLEY MIXER James Ashwill ADDITIONAL VOICES Jeff Bennett, Jessie Flower, Tress MacNeille, Jason Marsden, Mr. Lawrence, Jack Weber LOOP GROUP Graham Bentz, Benjamin Bryan, David Cowgill, Jackie Gonneau, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Mark Robert Myers, W.K. Stratton, Krista Swan, Jennifer Teter, Ariel Winter RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright, Keith Rogers SOUND RECORDIST Erik Flockoi ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR GROUP MIXER Doc Kane ADR GROUP RECORDIST Jeannette Browning RECORDISTS Richard Green, Rick Godin, Michael Sokey, Ken Troisi MUSIC "WELCOME TO THIS DAY" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge ARRANGED BY Danny Jacob PRODUCED BY John Shanks "FEELS LIKE HOME" WRITTEN BY Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley ARRANGED BY Matthew Gerrard PRODUCED BY John Shanks "IT WILL BE ME" WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge PRODUCED BY John Shanks "WELCOME TO THIS DAY" (REPRISE) WRITTEN BY Melissa Etheridge PERFORMED BY Melissa Etheridge & Josh Kelley BACKGROUND VOCALS BY Susan Boyd, Alex Brown, Carmen Carter, Debbie Hall, Sandie Hall, Karen Harper, Phillip Ingram, Rick Logan, Josef Powell, Alfie Silas, Lamont Van Hook, Mervyn Warren, John West, Eyvonne Williams, Terry Wood ARRANGED BY Dave Metzger CHORAL ARRANGEMENT BY Don Harper PRODUCED BY Dave Metzger and Mark Mancina MELISSA ETHERIDGE APPEARS COURTESY OF ISLAND RECORDS JOSH KELLEY APPEARS COURTESY OF HOLLYWOOD RECORDS MUSIC SUPERVISOR Steven Gizicki MUSIC EDITOR Dominick Certo MUSIC EDITOR, TEMP SCORE Tommy Holmes ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION, SONGS Matthew Gerrard, Dave Metzger STRING ARRANGEMENT, SONGS Dave Metzger SCORE CONDUCTED BY Don Harper SCORE RECORDED AT Todd-AO Scoring SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Steve Kempster PRO TOOLS OPERATOR, SCORE Chuck Choi ADDITIONAL VOCALS RECORDED BY Nathaniel Kunkel FEATURED GUITAR, SCORE Dean Parks FEATURED CELLISTS, SCORE Stephen Erdody, Dave Speltz ORCHESTRA CONTRACTOR Sandy DeCrescent VOCAL CONTRACTOR Rick Logan SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Jason Henkel MUSIC PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Abraham Lara This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS Copyright © 2006 The Cartoon Network, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by The Cartoon Network, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment